shroudoftheavatarfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Owned Towns
Settlements in SotA where you can claim a home come in two types: public/NPC run towns and Player Owned Towns (POT). The owning player is the governor and places lots by using lot marker he has or buys (from Portalarium or other player). He can claim lots himself with deeds and either make remaining lots available freely to whoever visits and wants to claim the lot (and has a fitting deed) or restrict remaining lots so other player have to contact the governor and request the permission to claim one. POT's were available for purchase during the pre-release phases from Kickstarter onward. They are still sometimes re-sold on the SotA forums but be prepared for substantial prices (4 digits) since this is a very limited resource. Location, Amenities and Traffic Many POT have free space and it is often even possible to ask a governor for placement of a lot at a certain position at a certain size as often governors don't fully cover their POT area anyway. But just because you have a lot claimed somewhere does not mean you will be a happy "landowner" (POT lots require the same taxes as public towns depending on the type of deed you have). Contrary to real life the biggest issue is usually not finding a nice secluded little space but to find a space that helps you sell your goods, no matter if loot or crafted. For the latter that means that it is of high priority that you have access to crafting stations and if you want to do farming that there is a well or fountain available as well. Furthermore you will want to make sure that there is a Confirmatory of the Oracle in this location as the Oracle provides daily 500 gold (plus 500 - 1000 experience points for your skill pool) if you correctly answer its test question. Overall a good POT for those who want to craft and trade too is in order of importance: # Crafting Stations available # Crafting Merchant (non-craftable fuels) # Fountain or Well available to draw water (crafting, farming ingredient) # Combat Merchant (Repair Tools!) # Public vendor or (much better) Resident (player owned) vendor # Player Owned Vendors ... which are stocked regularly and have items of variety for reasonable prices # Instant travel connection to other local, ideally busy POT or public towns - especially if the POT has one or more Devotional Shrine placed or plans to # Good player traffic (customer!) # Good Overland Map access to regions where resources can be found (Adventure Scenes) without being boxed in by checkpoints (high tier adventure scenes that you must enter and pass to travel) # Devotional Shrines placed # Player run events or quests to get the word out Travel They can have access and thus visibility on the Overland Map or can be nested within public towns. To get out of a POT either walk to one of the exits at the POT map border or double click or hit 'E' on one of the waggons, balloons or tunnel entrances. If you visit a town, no matter if POT or public, for the first time make sure you say hello to the Towncrier NPC. They give you 100 gold pieces as reward for finding them. Usually they are at the Docks or close by or at Town Boundary 1. Sizes POT come in different sizes and the owner can with voucher or by paying Portalarium resize it. Different sizes vary in the area available to mark for plots as well as general zone size. Biomes